Ichiban no Takaramono
---- Page isn't up to date and will no longer be supported! Links have been removed. Elements, lore, characters, organizations on this page may be used in other projects. ---- Ichiban no Takaramono (Japanese for My Most Precious Treasure), is an alternate version of Call of Duty: Infected End of the Living DLC map of the same name. Ichiban no Takaramono is somewhere in Japan, though its exact location is unknown, and is surrounded by forests. Player indicators are coloured coded in order, Jenkins is white, Takashi-San is green, Takamatsi is orange and Hisako-Chan is blue. Story It is just after 7 PM in Japan, Natsumi and her sisters are still getting ready for her big day as wedding bride. Jenkins and his best man are with the wedding guests. Jenkins, being the CEO of Thomas Industries, and Natsumi, being the heiress of Tachibana Biotechnology and Forensics, are both envied by their friends as both Thomas Industries and Tachibana B&F would mean the beginning of better technology and the start of a new age but before everything could end in happily ever after, the Happening begins and almost everyone in the House, except Jenkins and three others, are turned into She Who Claims Souls own Infected pawns. Jenkins' only way to escape this nightmare is to find his bride and do what he must. Background Ichiban no Takaramono takes place within a castle somewhere in Japan, with long corridors and tight spaces for intense and dangerous close-quarter combat. This map features a set of four characters; Jenkins W. Thomas, Takashi-San, Takamatsi and Hisako-Chan with the antagonist being Jenkins' bride, Natsumi Tachibana. This map introduces a Wonder Weapon called "Hatsukoi" (Japanese for First Love), which combines the capabilities of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Thundergun, being able to blow away Infected and electrocuting any survivors two meters away from the main area of contact. In addition, the Ray Gun and Monkey Bomb make an appearance. Instead of the Hellhounds, Infected Dank forms take their place as special round only infected and since they are tank forms making them stronger than Hellhounds, they appear every twelve rounds until round 54 where one only appears alongside the Infected and if the player is still alive by round 68, two will appear side by side as shock troopers. Characters *Protagonist **Jenkins W. Thomas - The bridegroom of Natsumi Tachibana and corporate CEO of Thomas Industries. *Deuteragonists **Takashi-San - Head butler of the House of Tachibana. **Takamatsi]] - Butler of the House of Tachibana. **Hisako-Chan - Maid of the House of Tachibana. *Antagonist **She Who Claims Souls (Alter ego) - The bride of Jenkins and the main antagonist of the Kanashī Kanashimi story as well as the heiress to Tachibana Biotechnology and Forensics. Weapons Starting weapons *Toms M1945 (Jenkins only) *M1911 *Grenades *Knife Off-wall weapons *AK-12 *M416 *G36C *MP5 *UMP-45 *M240B *Remington 870 *M14 EBR *P226 *FN57 *TF-19 *MP-443 Grach Mystery Box weapons The Mystery Box's first location is always the kitchen where the Undead Chefs spawn. So its best advised to get a good Off-wall weapon first, the best recommandation is the M416. *M1911 *AK-12 *M416 *G36C *MP5 *UMP-45 *M240B *Remington 870 *M14 EBR *P226 *FN57 *TF-19 *MP-443 Grach *SPAS-12 *M8A1 *AR-18 *M4A1 *M40A3 *VSS *Striker *MG21 *CZ-110 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Hatsukoi *AN-94 *MP-40 *Thompson *FG-42 *Browning M1919 *Locus *L96A1 *M1897 Trenchgun *Stakeout *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Remington New Model Army *Mauser C96 *KAP-40 Zombie behaviour This map is the first to feature a new breed of zombies. Infected are different from their Nazi Zombie counterparts as they more intelligent and a bit more stronger than regular Nazi zombies. There are a different models of the Infected, including wedding guests, members of the House and even, rarely, military and political members of Japan's military and government, showing that the family of She Who Claims Souls have very close ties to the government of Japan. Undead butler Undead butlers formerly were the caretakers of the House of Tachibana before being Infected during the beginning of the Happening. They are more superior than that of a regular Infected. Being able to walk faster and reach out a little more further makes them just as dangerous as the Dank forms are. These undead butlers appear at round 6. Rarely they will spawn in groups of four. Undead maid Formerly maids of the House of Tachibana before the Happening, these undead women don't leave behind any mess, including tasty humans. Like their butler superiors, these maids are strong than the average Infected and are more deadly when provoked. These undead maids appear at round 8. Undead handmaiden As Natsumi's former handmaidens, these women are discovered as stronger Infected than the maids and butlers. Unlike the butlers and maids, these special Infected are more faster and quite more deadly in tight spaces, making use of the dark rooms in the castle to their advantage. These undead handmaidens appear when the lower levels of the castle are unlocked. They travel in pairs of two and surprise attack in the dark. Undead chef As the ones responsible for cooking for the House of Tachibana, the undead chefs make use of their knife-integrated claws, mostly in close quarters. These chefs like to cook up a masterpiece feast for the Tachibana Family and now with claws sharper than their knives, these chefs won't leave a good meal to rot in hell. These undead chefs appear when the Kitchen rooms, or one of them, are unlocked and spawn in groups of four, sometimes six. Dank form The walking dead tank form, or Dank forms, are the ultimate and most prized creations of Natsumi's alter ego, She Who Claims Souls. These Danks are very superior to their weak siblings and would often just smash through anything in front of them, even the Infected if they are unlucky. One Dank form appears at round 54 and with how strong they are, they drop a max ammo power-up when killed. At round 68, two of these hulking Danks appear side by side as Natsumi's shock troops. Perk-a-Colas *Strength **Juggernog **PhD Flopper **Deadshot Daiquiri **Electric Cherry *Mobility **Stamin-Up *Endurance **Speed Cola **Double Tap II Root Beer *Other **Mule Kick **Tombstone Soda **Vulture Aid **Quick Revive Areas *Ground levels **Ball room - The P226 and MP5 are located in this room. It connects with the Living room and Library. **Living room - The M240B and Quick Revive are located in this room. This room connects with the Ball room, second living room and Dining hall. **Dining hall - This location connects with the two living rooms. **Kitchen - The Remington 870 is located in this room. This is also a location for the Mystery Box. **Library - The M416 is locatied in this room. This location connects with the living room. This room also contains the door to the lower level's Dungeons. **Second living room - The Five-Seven is located in this room. This room connects with the first living room and dining hall. **Hallways - Connects each of the ground levels with the upper and lower levels. It also leads to the staircase going to the upper levels. *Upper levels **Master bedroom - The G36C is located in this room. This is also a location for the Mystrey Box. **Master bathroom - The UMP-45 is located in this room. **Master balcony - This location connects with the Pool area. **Bedroom I - This location connects with the second bedroom. **Bedroom II - This location connects with the first bedroom. **Bedroom III - The M14 EBR is located in this room. This room connects with the main hallway. **Hallways - Connects each of the upper level rooms with each other as well as to the staircase leading to the ground levels. *Lower levels **Dungeons - Various cells are located in this area. The AK-12 is located at the first gate. A door leads from the Dungeons to the ground level's Library. **Armoury - This armoury connects with the Dungeons. Its also a location for the Mystery Box. **Heavy ordnance room - Room full of unusable weapons such as the MG42 and PPSh-41. This area connects with the Armoury and Dungeons. **Halls of Shadows - The Halls of Shadows are the home of the Undead Handmaidens, whenever there is darkness, there are the Handmaidens. This area connects with the Dungeons and Armoury. This is where the Pack-A-Punch machine is located. *Outside grounds **Backyard ***South gate - The MP-449 Grach and TF-19 are located within this area. ***Pool area - This area connects with the all areas of the Backyard as well as with the Master balcony and Maze of Angels. ***Sheds ****Tools shed - This shed connects with the sheds area as well as with the Pool area. ****Garage shed - This shed connects with the shed areas and the Maze of Angels. ****Back shed - This shed connects with sheds area and the South gate area. **Maze of Angels - The Maze of Angels of where the most Infected and special Undead would spawn. This is also another location for the Mystery Box. Achievements/trophies *''Ichiban no Takaramono'' - Escape the infested Castle. *''Happening'' - Gain access to the Vault and discover something unusual. *'Summer of 1976' - Take a dive in the pool, but don't drown! *'The Walking Dank' - Kill at least three Dank forms in one game. *'Dark Angel' - Kill 50 "Angels" in the Maze of Angels in one game. *'First Love' - Pack-A-Punch the Hatsukoi and kill one of each of Natsumi's creations. Trivia *This is Jenkins S115 SII's very first creation on the wiki, and ultimately served as his "prototype" creation. *The achievement/trophy "The Walking Dank" is reference to the AMC TV drama series ''The Walking Dead''. *The Dank form is a combination of an infected tank form being dead which got its name, Dank form. **The Dank forms also were considered by internet memers as an infected form of "Dankness" hence its name, Dank form. *The storyline's name, Kanashī Kanashimi, means "Sad Sorrow" in Japanese, telling that Natsumi is in distress by the power she was given hundreds of years ago. *The "Happening" is also a reference to M. Night Shyamalan's 2008 film of the same name. *The map was not included in the Gravemind Edition of Call of Duty: Infected. Reasons for this are unknown and all questions have been disregarded. Category:Non-Canon Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Kanashi Kanashimi storyline